Pink Velvet
by pivot4469
Summary: Amy spent the majority of her life in loneliness, chasing after a blue shadow she thought would forever be out of reach. But now things have changed. That shadow whom she sought after with open arms, wishes to finally return the love she gave after all those years. And the way he returns it will change her life forever.


**T** houghts ran through the young Hedgehog's head many times. The location. The time. How he'd do it. If she'd like it. Sonic slowly walked down the sidewalk of a quiet street while holding a small Box in his right hand. It was open, the Lid to it almost fully up. Inside sat a lovely diamond Ring in the middle which the sunlight gleamed off of. His emerald green eyes were brimming with a mixture of determination, anxiousness and nervousness while he stared down at the eye-taking piece of Jewelry. Sonic had made up his mind - to marry the love of his life. And he was going to go through with it, yet there was just one small problem. He didn't exactly know how to go about doing what he had planned.

His walk came to an end as he stopped in-front of Rouge and Shadows House. After approaching their front porch and taking a deep breath, Sonic rang the Doorbell. A few seconds later, Rouge opened the Door with Shadow standing next to her. With a smile she greeted him.

"Hello Sonic! It's sure been a while since I've seen you." Rouge said, happy to see him.  
"Yeah, it has. But right now I have something important i want to talk to you guys about." Sonic glanced down at the Box in his hand.  
"What might that be?" Rouge stepped forward noticing the box he was holding. "Oh my... Dear... are you tying the knot with someone?"  
"Yes - well at least I plan to anyway." Sonic paused. "I uh... I don't know how to propose so.."  
"That's so sweet." The Bat giggled while stepping forward out the Doorway. "So who's the lucky woman?"  
"Amy." Sonic replied as Rouge stepped next to him, looking at the Ring which would connect him and Amy for the rest of their days.  
"Oh my gosh... it's beautiful... Shadow, I want a Ring like this one when you marry me one day." She looked away from the Ring at Shadow.  
"Hmph..." Shadow turned and walked back into the House. "...Maybe..." He mumbled the word low enough so she couldn't hear.

Rouge closed the Door upon Shadows leave and sat with Sonic on Chairs, which she had on the porch. Sonic rested the small Box on the Table they were sitting at, allowing Rouge to look more closely at it.

"So, you want to know how you should go about proposing to Amy?" Rouge asked looking at him.  
"Yes. . I want to ask but i don't know how to." Sonic leaned forward resting his arm on the table with his chin in his hand. "I feel lost Rouge. ."  
"Well you just need to be romantic Hun. Show the girl you love her like you keep saying you do and make sure it'll be a moment she'll never forget."  
"Okay, but that's easier said than done." Sonic took his chin out his hand. "What if she says no? I'll be making a fool of myself."  
"Sugar if you don't try, you're not going to find out. I'm sure you of all people know that." Rouge chuckled. "Actually... I think I know what you could do."  
"You do?" He looked at her with some confusion. "What is it?"  
"If she says no, don't show sadness." Rouge got up. "Just tell her you still love her with all your heart and the fact she said no hasn't changed the way you feel."

She most certainly had a very good point there. Even if Amy did happen to say no to him, what could he do about it? He definitely wasn't breaking up with her simply because she denied his proposal. Sonic sat there, staring at the Ring once more. She smiled at him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked up at Rouge clearly unable to make up his mind.

"Listen. I'm sure you'll make the right decision in the end. You have all the time before and I'm certain this won't be any different."  
"I guess you're right." Sonic stood and picked up the Box. "I really appreciate your help."  
"Of course Hun, any time." Rouge turned walking back toward the front Door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head upstairs and convince Shadow to marry me."

As Rouge walked inside and closed the Door, Sonic stood there thinking long and hard about the decision he needed to make. He closed the Box and put it into his pocket before walking onto the sidewalk again, going back the way he used to get there. The long walk back Home gave him the time to think and make up his mind. Sonic walked up the driveway, going between their Cars and tried the front Doorknob. It was locked as always, but worth a try. He reached up and rang the Doorbell. Within seconds the Door could be heard unlocking, Amy stepping back as it swung open.

"Sonic!" She jumped forward into his arms. "You're finally home! I missed you!"  
"I missed you too." He looked down at her. "Hey, Amy, would you care to go out tonight?"  
"You... want to go take me out on a date?" Amy blushed and looked up at him seeming surprised.  
"Sure. I uh... also found this really wonderful place and i think you'll love it." Sonic nodded at her question.  
"Well can we go now? I want to see this location my handsome hero picked. Amy took a step back and giggled.

Sonic nodded and turned, walking back to the driveway. Amy closed the Door and locked it once more before quickly following beside him. She hooked her arm around his, softly holding onto him while they walked together. She felt safe. Secure around him. Like nothing could harm her as long as he was there.

She let go once they got to her car. He opened the passenger Door to her Mercedes, kindly motioning her to get in. Amy got in at which point he closed the Door, came around to the left side and got in. She put the keys in the ignition and turned it, turning the Car on for him. Sonic flicked on the headlights and slowly backed out of the driveway, trying not to hit into his Lamborghini which was parked besides them.

After pulling out onto the road, Sonic began to drive down the street. Amy didn't understand why he wanted to drive but she wasn't going to complain. Running all over the city wasn't something she wanted to do.

The two of them stayed silent for a while during the drive to this place he'd mentioned to her. After what felt like thirty or so minutes to both of them, although it could've easily been more or less, they pulled out onto a smooth dirt road surrounded by trees and forest. Amy seemed confused as she hasn't seen this place before. Sonic pulled over after sometime on short grass which appeared suddenly after the road they were on. He turned off the Car and unlocked the Doors stepping out.

Amy did the same and both of them closed the Car Doors at the same time. Sonic and Amy walked over to the front of the Car. He took her hand into his, leading her ahead into the forest. She became more curious as she noticed some trees has moss on them, and they passed a small sign that read;

"Aquatic Castle Ruins".

Sonic stopped moving which surprised her. As she was about to ask, she saw the reason for his actions. The ground they stood on came to an end, with what looked like a view of the ocean with a slowly setting Sun making its way down toward the horizon.

Just inches in-front of them, was water as well. Water that was high enough to step in if they moved forward abit more. Amy stood there, staring at the view of the Sun and water. Her eyes were redirected to him as she felt his grip tighten a small bit. Sonic was looking back at her with a smile on his face. One which was warm like she'd never seen before.

His hand let go of hers as he reached down into his pocket. He pulled the Box out from earlier and got down on one knee in front of her. Amy looked down at him in surprise as he opened the it, showing her the Ring.

"You've tried showing me your love for so long, and yet I rejected it. I rejected and turned my back to you when i shouldn't have for all those years. I now realize the worst mistake of my life, was saying no to you for so very long."

Tears began to fill the pink Hedgehogs eyes as she kept looking down at him. Sonic continued while looking back up at her.

"I guess what I'm saying is... Amy, I love you... With all my heart." Sonic took a short pause.

 **-"Will You Marry Me?** "

* * *

 **To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
